The invention pertains to ambient condition detectors. More particularly, the invention pertains to detectors which can be mounted in accordance with characteristics of the condition being sensed.
A variety of consumer-type gas detectors are known. Some carbon monoxide detectors are battery powered. Others are intended to be plugged into an AC utility receptacle for power. Carbon monoxide tends to disburse relatively evenly in a region. As such, and unlike smoke detectors, monoxide detectors can be located in a variety of places and still effectively monitor a region.
Methane, which is lighter than air, tends to collect in upper regions, adjacent the ceiling. Hence, the preferred mounting location, for methane detectors, is above the normal installation location of AC-receptacles. Known detectors address this problem by providing a long AC power cord. While the detector can be mounted relatively high to shorten response time in the presence of methane, the AC line cord hanging from the detector to the closest available receptacle may be unsightly and unacceptable.
Thermal detectors are also known. These are mountable in a variety of locations where the ambient temperature is to be monitored. Attic installations can at times be inconvenient where batteries for primary power or for back-up of AC may need to be replaced from time-to-time. Additionally, attic temperatures are higher at times than the temperatures of lower, occupied floors. Such elevated temperatures can substantially shorten battery life.
Thus, there continues to be a need for more versatile, and aesthetically acceptable detectors. Preferably, such detectors will facilitate placement to minimize response time while at the same time minimize optical intrusiveness.
A self-contained, stand alone detector has first and second housings joined by a flexible conductor. One housing contains a power supply. A plug for coupling to utility power can also be provided.
A second, separate, housing carries at least one sensor. Sensor types can include carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, methane, propane, smoke, thermal, intrusion and position.
The second housing can be mounted at a location consistent with the characteristics of the type of condition being sensed. The first housing can be plugged into a convenient utility receptacle. The two housings can be connected by a conductive cable. Detectors can be interconnected to a three wire (AC, neutral, alarm) cable.
In one embodiment, each housing can carry a connector. One usable type of connector is a standard telephone jack. In this embodiment, a standard multi-line, modular telephone-type cable of an appropriate length can be used to interconnect the housings. Other types of connectors or cables can also be used without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. One advantage of this embodiment is that the interconnecting cable is low voltage, optically inconspicuous, are easily installable by the user.
A rotatably mounted display can be carried by the second housing. An audible alarm and/or display can be carried by the first housing. A source of illumination such as an LED or incandescent lamp could be incorporated into one or both housings.
The two housings can be provided, in a disclosed embodiment, mechanically connectable to one another. They can be slid, tipped, unlatched, or rotated apart from one another.
In one aspect, a wired or wireless link can be provided to a personal computer or personal digital assistant. Information concerning the sensed ambient condition can be transferred to and displayed thereat.
In another aspect, the audible alarm can be implemented as an electronic-type sounder. Such sounders can be used to emit alarm tones. Alternately, they can be driven to verbally output alarm type or alarm location statements.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.